John F. Kennedy
John Fitzgerald Kennedy (1917–1963) was the thirty-fifth President of the United States. In 1960 he became the youngest person ever to be elected to the office, and the second youngest, after Theodore Roosevelt, to serve. Kennedy served from 1961 until his assassination in 1963. A veteran of World War II, Kennedy represented the state of Massachusetts in the U.S. House of Representatives from 1947 to 1953 as a Democrat, and in the U.S. Senate from 1953 until 1960. Kennedy defeated incumbent Vice President and Republican candidate Richard Nixon in the 1960 U.S. presidential election, one of the closest in American history. To date, he is the only practicing Roman Catholic to be president. Events during his administration include the Bay of Pigs Invasion, the Cuban Missile Crisis, the building of the Berlin Wall, the Space Race, the African American Civil Rights Movement and early events of the Vietnam War. John F. Kennedy in "Before the Beginning" The assassination John F. Kennedy was one of the popular time-viewer recordings. The recording could be purchased along with the assassination of his brother, Robert, and the plane crash that killed his son, John, Jr.. The time-viewer showed that President Kennedy's assassination was indeed the work of Lee Harvey Oswald working alone. The time-viewer was also used to make pornographic recordings of John F. Kennedy's sexcapades. John F. Kennedy in "A Massachusetts Yankee in King Arthur's Court" During a trip to Britain to meet with Prime Minister Harold Macmillan, President John F. Kennedy was briefly sent back in time by the magic of a druid named Duncan Morris, who was offended that the American used the image of Camelot in connection with his presidency. Morris sent Kennedy to the historical Cam'lod'n. Kennedy awoke in bed with a prostitute named Eurolwyn. After some initial panic, Kennedy was able to harken back to his Latin studies and make himself understood. Happily, Kennedy discovered his wallet had come back with him, even though his clothes hadn't. Determining he was now in Arthur's realm, Kennedy made his way to Arthur's castle, spending his loose change freely in the quest for information. Upon his arrival, Kennedy was frustrated to learn that Arthur was away. However, Kennedy caught the eye of Merlin, an Egyptian priest, who invited Kennedy in. Kennedy shared his story with Merlin, and asked for the mage's help. Merlin agreed. At that moment, Queen Guinevere entered the room. Kennedy resolved to seduce her, and by the glances they shared, Guinevere was receptive to the idea. After a brief tour of the castle, Kennedy and Guinevere found themselves in a store room, where they began intercourse. After a period, Merlin entered, cheerily proclaiming that he found a spell to send Kennedy home. However, he was horrified by what he discovered and balked at sending Kennedy back, believing Kennedy was immoral. Merlin only relented when Guinevere threatened to tell Arthur that Merlin had touched her inappropriately. Merlin began the spell sending Kennedy home just as Arthur returned to the castle. Kennedy awoke in his hotel room. He believed that he'd been dreaming until he met with Prime Minister Macmillan, who began their meeting by noting an American dime had been found with otherwise undisturbed post-Roman artifacts in Colchester, confirming for Kennedy that he had not been dreaming. John F. Kennedy in The Gladiator '''John F. Kennedy's' decision to back down during the Cuban Missile Crisis was a signal to the world that the United States was not as serious about fighting the Cold War as it held itself out to be. Note:This is somewhat speculative as Kennedy's name is never stated in the text. However, the POD of the book is evidentally the Cuban Missle Crisis, so it is logical to presume Kennedy was the president who made the decision to back down. John F. Kennedy in The Two Georges John F. Kennedy was the publisher of a Boston publication Common Sense and a suspected member of the anti-British Sons of Liberty paramilitary organization. Category:Historical figure Category:Americans Category:Articles With Many Categories Category:Assassinations (OTL) Category:Authors Category:Catholics Category:Democrats Category:Grieving Parents Category:Kennedys Category:Members of the U.S. House of Representatives Category:Presidents of the United States (OTL) Category:Presidents of the United States (Alternate Timeline) Category:Navy Personnel of World War II Category:United States Senators Category:Smokers Category:Before the Beginning Characters Category:A Massachusetts Yankee in King Arthur's Court Characters Category:POVs Category:Time-travelers Category:The Gladiator Characters Category:The Two Georges Characters Category:Journalists